


Пять раз, когда к Костоправу приставали по поводу Анналов, и один раз, когда он сам всех достал

by Lindwurm



Category: The Black Company Series - Glen Cook
Genre: 5+1 Things, Background Slash, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: Работа Летописца нелегка, но и в ней есть свои радости. Иногда.





	Пять раз, когда к Костоправу приставали по поводу Анналов, и один раз, когда он сам всех достал

**Author's Note:**

> для WTF Black Company 2018

1\. 

\- Нет, нет, это никуда не годится! Как курица лапой!

Это мой новый наставник, летописец Черного Отряда. Зовут его Канвас Шрам, и, можете мне поверить, он выглядит ровно настолько зловеще, насколько звучит его имя. Шрам у него на бедре, в могилу его не свел просто чудом, но с тех пор характер Канваса испортился неописуемо. 

А выслушивать все это мне. 

Когда я донимал летописца просьбами взять меня в ученики, мной руководила безудержная жажда знаний. И как-то в голову не приходило, что, кроме запойного чтения Анналов, их потребуется еще и писать. 

Канвас стар, его мучает артрит. Ему нелегко удержать перо, поэтому он нечасто делает записи. При этом мой почерк он честит на все корки. Разве это справедливо?

\- Давай еще раз! Вот те лист, пока не станет красиво, не приходи!

Я заворчал себе под нос. Тех листов я исчеркал уже целую кипу, а Канвас все был недоволен и сулил вечное отлучение от Анналов, ежели я не возьмусь наконец за ум. И ведь не то чтобы я писал неразборчиво, нет, - страдало его гипертрофированное чувство прекрасного. Я еле сдерживался, чтобы не сунуть ему под нос записи некоторых летописцев древности, где сам бес ногу сломит. 

\- Давай-давай! Кто не страдал над прописями, тех в летописцы не берут!

Врет ведь и не краснеет.

Я взялся за перо, увидел, что его опять надо очинить, и тут мне в голову пришла запоздалая идея. И всего-то надо было пробежаться до реки и обратно. 

С тростниковым пером дело внезапно пошло на лад. 

\- Вот ведь, можешь же, когда хочешь! - удовлетворенно буркнул Канвас. - Раз так, садись за переписывание. Кое-что из старых томов пора обновить. 

\- А как же новые за...?

\- А ты сперва старые не запори! - рявкнул наставник, явно недовольный проявленной инициативой. - Дотемна сидеть у меня будешь! Выискался тут умник!..

*

\- ...Вот так, Мурген, и проходило мое обучение, - назидательно закончил Костоправ. - Так что не ной. И что это у тебя тут вообще, как курица лапой!.. Постыдился бы!..

 

2\. 

\- Костоправ, а где это у тебя наши прошлые контракты лежат?

Я вздохнул и показал. Капитана обуял приступ упорядочивания всего и вся, и начать он почему-то решил с меня. 

\- Так... так... отлично... а почему ребозовского нет?

\- А там вроде в устной форме было. 

\- Ага... хорошо... а почему это, Костоправ, нигде не обозначена причина расторжения?

Капитан требовательно уставился на меня. Я уставился в ответ. Он что, решил на старости лет клерком заделаться? Зачем ему эти бумажки?

\- Да ведь причина-то всегда одна и та же, - наконец сказал я. - Чего зря чернила тратить. Наниматель решает не платить, или там подставить по полной, и все, баста, суши весла, ищи следующего. 

\- Хм, - сказал Капитан. - Всегда одна и та же причина? Ты уверен?

\- Конечно, - уверенно сказал я. - Ну, за исключением той истории с южным городом, название которого не выговорить никому. Но это было один раз. И еще, конечно, не следует забывать...

Капитан воздел палец к небу. Я заткнулся, предчувствая недоброе. И точно. 

\- Тебе сейчас вроде нечем особо заняться, - сказал Капитан. - Так что составь-ка мне точный список этих самых причин. Кто, где, когда, сколько, и все в таком духе. Хочу кое-что проверить. 

Я взвыл. Внутренне. Спорить с Капитаном, когда тому вожжа под хвост попала - себя не жалеть. 

Я себя жалел. 

Поэтому честно притащил ему список через два дня. 

\- Ага, - сказал Капитан, просматривая плоды моих трудов. - Ага, так... так... понятно... Ну, я так и думал. 

Он протянул мне лист обратно. Я его не взял, ожидая какого-никакого объяснения. Капитан вздохнул и пояснил:

\- В самом деле, почти всегда причина расторжения контракта - нарушение его нанимателем. Исключений настолько мало, что их можно не принимать во внимание. 

\- Я же так и сказал, - сказал я, стараясь не закипеть. Капитан посмотрел на меня очень честными глазами. 

\- Я помню. Но вдруг ты ошибся? Вдруг это очередной пример слухов и клеветы? 

\- И на самом деле Отряд еще менее чист и невинен, чем сейчас? - я скрипнул зубами. - Ну ладно. Хорошо. С этим-то что мне теперь делать? 

Я гневно потряс листом. 

\- Это бумага, Костоправ, - сказал Капитан. - Все знают, для чего годится бумага. 

Чисто из духа противоречия я пошел и подшил несчастный лист в Анналы. 

Для потомков. 

В память о зверствах нынешнего Капитана. 

 

3\. 

\- Ну ладно, а требушеты? - не сдавался Лейтенант. 

\- Ни разу. Я бы запомнил. Вот разве что...

\- Что?

\- Что-то под названием "кавионы". Их использовали при обороне Териса, это должно быть во-он в том томе, если ты мне передашь...

\- Не, не то, - Лейтенант сразу погрустнел. - Это наши нынешние габионы, ну такие корзины с землей, чтобы лучникам не прилетало. 

\- А. Точно. 

Я задумался. 

Послать Лейтенанта я не мог, потому что цель у него была самая благородная: выяснить, нельзя ли как-нибудь усовершенствовать баллисту, чтобы пробить стену крепости в Стуже. Нравились ему все-таки эти машины. 

С другой стороны, не то чтобы мы так уж торопились с осадой. Поморить горожан еще недельку - и они сами вынесут нам мятежников на блюдечке. 

\- Ну ладно, - сказал Лейтенант. - Как насчет онагров?

\- Кого?

\- Скорпионов. Торментов. Разные названия, одна и та же суть. 

\- Скорпионов, говорят, было полно в южных джунглях, - не удержался я. - Но вряд ли ты бы смог из них стрелять. 

Лейтенант шутки не оценил. Он прошелся туда-сюда, зачем-то выглянул из палатки, вернулся обратно. 

\- Ну ладно, - на этот раз он звучал более жизнерадостно. - Тогда остается построить осадную башню!

\- Чего?! Ты рехнулся, что ли? Какая еще башня, откуда столько дерева возьмем, с Равнины Страха что ли? Сам рубить будешь! Да и Капитан ни в жисть не одобрит!..

Я осекся. Лейтенат, сволочь этакая, покатывался со смеху. 

\- Вот нажалуюсь я Гоблину с Одноглазым, - мстительно сказал я, - тебе все эти башни с онаграми целый месяц в кошмарах являтся будут!

\- А это идея! - внезапно просиял Лейтенант. 

Он выскочил из палатки, не дослушав мой взрыв негодования. 

Как выяснилось позже, до Гоблина с Одноглазым он дошел сам. Крепость сдалась на следующий же день - защитнички с потрохами купились на созданную колдунами иллюзию. Иллюзия представляла собой грозную осадную башню, обшитую шкурами и полную солдат-головорезов. Мысль о том, что нам в самом деле неоткуда было взять столько дерева, не пришла никому в голову. 

Капитан объявил Лейтенанту благодарность, а мне не объявил ничего. А Гоблин с Одноглазым заявили мне, что и так надорвались, двигая иллюзорную башню, и ни на какие кошмары их уже не хватит. 

Мораль состоит в том, что мир жесток и несправедлив. Поэтому я нажаловался Молчуну, и поистине гигантский шершень донимал Лейтенанта целый день, пока тот не раскаялся и не пообещал больше так не шутить над бедным, старательным, безответным Костоправом. 

Мораль состоит в том, что надо правильно выбирать друзей. И не злоупотреблять их услугами. Молчуну я еще целый месяц свой выигрыш в тонк отдавал. 

 

4\. 

\- Слезинка-бриллиант!..

\- Волосы, как вороново крыло!..

\- Черт возьми, ребята, да это же _красиво_!

\- Вот к чертям и проваливайте, чтоб я еще раз!.. - я тут же понял, что совершил ужасную ошибку. Но было поздно. 

\- ...Слышь, Костоправ, а как тебе вот такое: "ее глаза - как две звезды", а?

\- Не, как два алмаза! Или вот еще лучше: как смарагды!

\- Как гранаты!

\- Придурок, гранаты красные!

\- Да ты их видел хоть раз? Или, может, в руках держал? Не заливай!

\- Если черные, то как спелые оливки. 

\- Как волчья ягода. 

\- Как... как уголь. Волосы. Черные, как уголь. 

\- Как летнее небо!

\- Ух, да ты поэт! Как смола! Или как чернила!

\- Как у Одноглазого за пазухой, - пробормотал кто-то, и все заржали так, что аж стены затряслись. 

Я сидел молча, стиснув зубы. Это надо было просто пережить. Рано или поздно они утихомирятся. 

\- ...Костоправ, да ты записывай, пока мы щедрые. И не забудь указать, кто придумал!

\- Глядишь, прославимся! 

\- ...губы как лепестки роз!

\- Как две конфетки!

\- Сам ты конфетка, Леденец, гы-гы. Как кораллы, о как!

\- Как гранаты!

\- Опять ты со своими гранатами. Ребят, все Самоцветные города перебирать будем?..

\- ...холодна и прекрасна, как лед!

\- Как зима в Весле!

\- Как несвежий мертвец! 

\- Так, ну все, - я не выдержал и хлопнул по столу ладонью. - Повеселились, и хватит. А то ведь в самом деле запишу - и подсуну Душелову почитать. То-то все посмеются, правда?

\- Твое чувство юмора, - заметил Одноглазый, - со временем как-то все уменьшается. Съеживается, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. 

\- Как и его шансы на личную жизнь, - не удержался кто-то. 

Тишина. Каждый прикидывал, насколько далеко успел зайти и не переступил ли черту. Я же просто пыхтел, как закипающий чайник. 

\- Ну, будет вам, - попытался исправить ситуацию Ильмо. - Не майтесь дурью, а то Капитан вздрючит вас, как... о черт. Черт. 

\- Как мы мятежников!

\- Как Душелов Хромого!

\- Как Одноглазый Го...

\- А вот это неправда!!! - заорал понятно кто. 

И понеслось. 

...Капитан, кстати, потом разделал всех не "как", а попросту под орех. В общем, за дело. 

 

5\. 

Жизнь летописца нелегка. Любой так и норовит пристать, словно банный лист. 

\- Ну что тебе стоит, Костоправ? Открой да посмотри!

На этот раз это были Ведьмак и Масло. Зачем-то им позарез понадобилось вспомнить, когда конкретно они записались в Отряд. 

\- Как вы мне надоели! Зудят и зудят, что твои мухи. Вот, открываю, смотрю: "месяца седьмого, десятого дня приняли двоих новых братьев из Ребозы". А было это... эх, чтоб не соврать, лет двадцать пять уже тому. Ну, довольны?

\- Я тебе говорил, осенью это было! - сказал Ведьмаку очень довольный Масло. - А ты: весной, весной...

\- Да я точно помню, что весной! - отбивался Ведьмак. - Снег еще не до конца сошел, помнишь? Папаня как раз собирался навоз в поле везти и меня припахать. А мы - оп! - и поминай как звали. 

Вот они, страшные откровения, подумал я. Ну да, Ребозу со всех сторон поля окружали, ничего удивительного. 

\- Черт, - Масло выглядел растерянным. - И точно, помню. Как же тогда выходит? Костоправ, ты точно прочитал? 

\- Я и записал точно, - раздраженно сказал я, чувствуя себя самым настоящим старым брюзгой. - Понятия не имею, где вы летом шлялись, но к Отряду вы осенью прибились. Зачем это вам вообще, ради всех богов?..

Они переглянулись и приняли слегка виноватый вид, точно нашкодившие щенки. По свойственной мне жизнеутверждающей привычке я заподозрил неладное. 

\- Ребята, я вас что-то не узнаю сегодня. С вами все в порядке?

Они снова переглянулись. Наконец Ведьмак сказал:

\- Ну как бы это, понимаешь, Костоправ. Тут это. Того. 

\- Чего "того"?

\- Ну как бы тебе сказать. Это самое... годовщина тут, похоже, - наконец разродился он. 

\- Вступления в Отряд? - удивился я. 

\- Да не. Ну ты понимаешь. Другая. 

\- _Другая_ годовщина?..

Мне хватило такта смутиться. Про Ведьмака и Масло в Отряде знали все, и все молчали. Не то чтобы они сами давали много поводов для обсуждения. Так было всем проще. 

Оттого я и представить себе не мог, что эти двое обеспокоились бы, страшно сказать, годовщиной. А вот поди ж ты. 

\- Эээ, - сказал я с умным видом. - Про это в Анналах не записано, сами понимаете. 

\- Еще чего не хватало! - возмутился Масло. 

\- От присяги считать проще, - объяснил Ведьмак. - Ну, осенью, значит осенью. Стар я становлюсь, память уже подводит...

Масло неласково ткнул его в бок. Ведьмак скособочился. Я тщетно попытался скрыть ухмылку. 

Все-таки было в этом что-то почти трогательное...

\- Ну ладно, - сказал Масло, - а все-таки: двадцать пять годков тому или только двадцать четыре?..

Воистину, два банных листа, оба. 

 

+1

\- Раз-два, взяли!.. Заноси, заноси!..

Я без всякого удовлетворения оглядел наше будущее жилище. Нет, с точки зрения скрытности и уединенности оно было идеальным выбором - покажите мне такого чудака, который в поисках мятежников попрется на Равнину Страха. Нас будут подкарауливать на ее границах, это да, но не более того. Ну, может, пара-тройка Взятых пролетит над головами, но и они не смогут заметить Дыру в переплетении кораллов. 

Дыра представляла собой не то пещеру, не то нору, достаточно просторную, чтобы вместить сотню человек - ровно так, чтобы они были вынуждены жить друг у друга на головах. И, конечно, запах... С вентиляцией там было не очень. 

Мне, как наполовину офицеру, да к тому же Летописцу, полагалась отдельная каморка. Мне - и всем моим документам, включавшим сами Анналы (кроме тех, что пришлось бросить у Моста Королевы), бывшие бумаги Шепот, и все в таком духе. Пожалуй, если их все свалить в этом закутке, то спать мне придется снаружи. 

\- Погоди-ка, - велел я братьям, тащившим мои тюки, и пошел искать Лейтенанта. А затем устроил ему небольшой скандал. 

\- Ладно, ладно, - сказал он наконец. - Забирай ту нору, что налево. 

\- Отлично. Благодарность моя не знает границ. Ты видел, что там на полу творится? Целое море! Откуда только взялось! Ты представляешь, что будет, если я туда бумаги сложу?

\- Так не клади их на пол! 

\- А куда еще-то?..

Я был прав. Лейтенант это знал. Знал он и то, что я так просто от него не отстану. Кроме того, он явно подозревал, что на уме у меня что-то определенное. 

Вообще-то я целил на вторую по величине комнатушку. Самую большую мы единогласно решили сделать залом совещаний. 

\- Ладно, - сказал наконец Лейтенант, сверля меня подозрительным взглядом. - Возьми Гоблина с Одноглазым, и пусть они там проведут осушение. Скажи, я велел. 

\- Хорошо...

Ничего хорошего в этом не было. Зная наших колдунов, осушить они может и осушат, но так, что в самый неудачный момент все опять отсыреет. А у меня не было достаточно промасленных кож, чтобы содержать все бумаги в сухости. 

Тем не менее, я нагрузил их работой и снова пошел к Лейтенанту. 

\- Может, тебе еще кровать с балдахином? - взъярился он. 

\- Не мне! Анналам! Без балдахина обойдусь, а вот пара-тройка ящиков не помешает. И стол. На чем я писать-то буду?

Лейтенант высказал пару нецензурных предположений, но велел интенданту выдать ящики. До этого мы никогда еще не оседали в таких неприспособленных к жизни местах надолго, поэтому он злился и нервничал больше обычного. Дыре предстояло стать нам домом на месяцы, а то и годы. 

Я тем временем обнаружил еще одно неудобство. 

\- Ну что тебе еще? - мученически закатил глаза Лейтенант. 

\- Потолок, - сказал я. - Или что тут за него. Слишком низкий. 

\- Это ты вымахал, как жердь. 

\- Да я уж сколько лет такой! - возмутился я. - А там даже тебе низко будет. 

\- А раньше не мог сказать? - закономерно спросил Лейтенант. И я объяснил, в чем дело. 

Гоблин с Одноглазым решили не усложнять и попросту засыпали лужу песочком, присовокупив пару заклинаний. Вода исчезла, но уровень пола повысился, чем как раз и осложнил жизнь вашему покорному. 

Лейтенант возжелал проверить сам. Заходя в каморку, он споткнулся о камень у порога, едва не стесал скальп о неровности потолка и мрачно уставился на нераспакованные кипы бумаг. 

\- Признайся, Костоправ, - сказал он. - Ты на досуге нарочно всякую чушь пишешь, чтобы мы потом это все таскали, да? 

\- На досуге? - возопил я. - Какой еще досуг, я это слово-то с трудом помню! Вон Ильмо спроси! 

Лейтенант снова оглядел меня подозрительным взглядом. 

\- Ладно, - медленно сказал он. - Твоя взяла. Я готов поменяться. Но не на эту, здесь пусть колдуны живут. Разбираются с лужами, потолками, чем угодно. Но в твоих же интересах, Костоправ, теперь вести себя тише воды ниже травы. А то обнаружишь себя добровольцем по выгребным ямам. Понял? 

Мы даже руки друг другу пожали, чтобы скрепить сделку. 

Одноглазый орал и возмущался, но Лейтенант был непреклонен. Таким образом, все мы в конце концов получили свои койки, а некоторые даже стол. 

Лужа протекала еще раз пять, пока Молчун и Гоблин не объединили усилия и не законопатили ее раз и навсегда. Странным образом вонь после этого усилилась. 

Но мне уже не было до этого дела. Я блаженствовал. 

Теперь я мог обложиться нужными для работы бумагами со всех сторон, не опасаясь, что их сдует, или намочит дождем, или что я на них нечаянно сяду. 

А это в профессии Летописца пожалуй что самое важное.


End file.
